


Handcuffs

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: He should've stopped - he should've said something once he realized, but he couldn't help himself - Oli had been there, bound and ready and oh so willing.And now he's fucked.Oli is going to kill him.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of a clever title for the life of me OK so at least it gives you an idea of what's in the story haha XD
> 
> This was a quick one shot I wrote, I'm working on writing bigger stories too, it's just these come out a lot quicker? Anyways, yeah.

Kellin paces the dressing room, counting the seconds down as they pass until Bring Me the Horizon is off stage. He's been thinking about it all day; Oli on his knees for him, the way he looks when he begs, the way his lips feel, no matter where they were. 

He can't fucking get it out of his mind - them, together. It's hard to with someone you've just started having relations with - there's so many things to explore, things to learn about their body, the sounds they make, the way their eyes look when they're on the brink of it…

He's not sure how much longer he can last. Walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him without care, he walks down the hallway, Oli's screams growing louder the closer he gets to the stage. The crowd is almost louder than the music tonight; Oli is sure to be amped up when he finishes the set. He stands side stage, Oli not noticing him for a song, but then catches a glance as he turns back for water. 

Kellin smiles sweetly and Oli smirks in return, mouthing something that Kellin can't quite understand, but he takes it to mean something good.

He stares at the singer as he crosses the stage; at his tight pants and shirt that are coated in delicious sweat. 

It's only been two weeks that they've been together, yet he's feigning over him like he's never had a lover before. He feels like a teenager, the way he can't keep his eyes off Oli as he prances towards the crowd, swaying his hips suggestively in that way that he does. He bites his lip, and thinks of the things he wants to do to him.

The thing is, which had come to a surprise to Kellin, Oli likes to bottom. It was a shock, Kellin had come into the relationship thinking he was going to be the submissive one. He had begun to argue with Oli that he felt like one, but the moment Oli got down on his knees and begged for Kellin to 'use him', well.

He couldn't say no to that.

The set finally ends (Kellin is pretty sure they played an even longer set tonight, he can feel it), and the band walks backstage. Lee is sure to give Kellin a full bodied sweat hug to which Kellin has to shove him off.

"Gross, man!" he exclaims, wiping his arms. Lee laughs as he continues down the hall to Bring Me The Horizon's dressing room, which he goes into and leaves the door agape. Oli is the last one to walk in the door, but Kellin grabs his arm before he does.

"Need to talk to you for a sec," he lies, and Oli gives him a knowing smirk. 

"Ok," he replies out of necessity. Kellin guides him back to his own dressing room, and once they're in safely with the door locked, he shoves him up against it, pressing his lips to his fervently. He needs it, almost as much as he needs air right now. His hands explore Oli's sides, grasping at the wet fabric with a hungry touch. Oli's hips are already pressing forward, bucking into Kellin's touch like he owns him. 

He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Oli's.

"Fuck, you're so good, taste amazing," he says, trailing his lips along Oli's wet jaw, licking the salt off his skin like it's a drug. Oli moans in reply, his hands ghosting over Kellin's back. It sends chills up Kellin's spine, and he bites down on Oli's collarbone. He licks the fresh wound, pressing himself up against his friend, or was it lover now?

He could do this for hours - kiss and touch and bite Oli's skin, exploring every bit of it like it's still the first time. Fuck, he feels seventeen again, with the way Oli's got him so uncontrollably turned on he can't even think straight.

"Fuck," Oli gasps after Kellin pushes their crotches together somewhat, giving them both a pleasant sensation.

He figures it's time to surprise Oli, to try something new and so exciting he can barely wait. 

"I've got something for you," Kellin whispers, breath hot on Oli's skin. Oli smirks, his hand snaking between them and pressing a light touch to Kellin's clothed cock.

"This?" he asks, teasingly. 

"Well, yes, and something else." Kellin breaks their embrace to walk across the room, and rummaging in his bag until he finds them - a pair of handcuffs. He had picked them up a couple of days ago while accompanying Justin to a pawn shop in downtown New York. They had been displayed in a glass counter, near a selection of knifes and other things. They caught his eye from a mile away, and he came back later, alone, to buy them. They hadn't been expensive, only $50, and they looked to be genuine ones that the police had used.

Once they come into Oli's view his eyes widen considerably. 

"Are those-"

"Yes, baby. Turn around," he says, and Oli does so without hesitation. He pushes up the sleeves of Oli's jacket, just enough to snap the cuffs around his thin wrists. He slides a hand up Oli's back, through his hair and tugs his head back. "You're gonna do what I tell you. Understand?" he whispers, and Oli nods eagerly in response. 

He's shaking - Kellin is. He's always amazingly turned on with Oli, but this is - this is new. So - wrong. Silent, hungry kisses all along Oli's neck, toying with his wrists and the way the metal cuffs feel on them. Knowing he can't get away, is unable to fight back to whatever Kellin may please to do with him. He pushes him into the wall harder, grinding his strained cock up against him.

Kellin keeps a tight grip in Oli's hair - it's just long enough to grip onto, thankfully. It's almost too much, the sensation of it all, having Oli pressed up against the wall, next door to where their friends are, unknowing as to how much of a slut Oli is for Kellin. They all probably assumed it was Kellin who would be handcuffed like this, but, oh, it's Oli. Kellin thrusts his hips again into his ass, grinding heavily, his breathing ragged.

"I want you on your knees," Kellin whispers in Oli's ear, grabbing his arm. Oli turns, sinking down in one quick motion, and licks the outline of Kellin's cock through his jeans. Kellin can't exactly feel anything from it, but what he sees is enough to make him go crazy. "Fuck yeah."

He gets his jeans and underwear down enough to free his cock and Oli goes after it. Lips and tongue, Kellin helps guide his cock in, and Oli's on it like his life depends on it. Kellin moans aloud, struggling to keep himself quiet at the sight of it. He yanks Oli's hair, pulling him off his hard cock.

"Such a greedy slut," Kellin says, sliding his cock across Oli's wet lips. "You want it?"

"Yes, fuck, yes," Oli begs. He seems to forget his wrists are bound for a moment, attempting to get his arms free so he could do as he pleases, but no. Kellin's the one in charge here, and hell, he likes this more than he ever did being submissive.

"Stick out your tongue, then, baby." Wet and slick, Kellin slides his length back into Oli's inviting mouth, closing his eyes because it feels so damn good. Oli's swirling his tongue in the way that he likes, making it the best he's ever done. He's moaning around it, Kellin pulls out and jacks off above Oli's pretty face. 

"You like sucking my cock, baby? Like being down on your knees like the bitch you are? If only your friends knew how much of a fucking whore you were."

Oli opens his mouth in response, trying to get his tongue on every bit of Kellin that was allowed. Kellin bites his lip hard as he slides back in, Oli taking him good and deep. He's so close, thrusting his hips involuntarily now and he watches as Oli thrusts the air, trying to get whatever friction he can on his own cock. Kellin's so close now, he's seeing stars and suddenly he remembers, or realizes more like it-

He doesn't have the key.

The key to the handcuffs, none came with them.

Fuck.

Oli, of course, doesn't know this. He's still sucking and moaning and thrusting in his completely horny state. Kellin starts to tell him, but something won't let the right words come out. Instead he says: "Yeah, fuck, baby, that's it."

His cock slides out of Oli's mouth and he cums, jerking his cock until every bit is on Oli's pretty face and tongue, which he's sticking out - trying to taste as much as Kellin will allow. He blinks through the post orgasm haze, his vision fuzzy briefly as he steadies himself on the wall behind Oli, breathing hard. 

He should've stopped - he should've said something once he realized, but he couldn't help himself - Oli had been there, bound and ready and oh so willing.

And now he's fucked.

Oli is going to kill him.

Oli stays on his knees, staring up at Kellin with what would be the most beautiful expression Kellin's ever seen on a man before, if not for the circumstances of him about to get yelled at. Oli may be the one handcuffed and covered in cum, but Kellin knows it's coming for him. 

"Aren't you gonna let me free so I can get off?" Oli asks, and Kellin feels a heavy weight sink even lower in his chest.

"Uh, well, yeah - about that," he stutters, quickly reclothing himself and messing with his own stupid fucking hair. "See, there's a slight problem."

Oli gets to his feet, although rather awkwardly and faces Kellin. "Yeah, the problem is I'm horny and you're supposed to be taking care of that now-"

"Look - I don't have the key," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. He's avoiding Oli's gaze, which he knows is not good, whatever it looks like.

"You what?"

"Didn't get a key with my order?" he says shyly, looking at him now with the guiltiest expression.

"Oli? You in there?" Lee's voice sounds through the hallway. They look at each other quickly, Oli with the angriest look he's seen him with. 

"You fuckin' idiot! Why would you - is this some type of joke-"

"No, I fucking swear I didn't even think about afterwards I saw them in a pawn shop and I-"

"A pawn shop! A fuckin' pawn shop and they didn't have a key and you used them?"

"Well - yes!"

All this time they are angrily whispering at one another, backed away from the door enough so that Lee can't hear them.

"Oli?" Lee calls.

Oli glares over at Kellin before answering, "Yes?"

"Why is the door locked? We need you, dude. We're about to leave to go eat!"

"Ok - I'll be there in just a minute!" Oli responds.

"Unlock the door, mate!" is Lee's impatient reply. "I'm fuckin' starvin'! And Jordan says there's this awesome seafood place down the road!"

Oli turns to Kellin and angrily whispers. "This is all your fault! My face is covered in your mess and I look like a wreck and-I'm not even presentable-" Oli is saying, when Kellin grabs his chin, tilting his head and licks, from his lips up to his cheek, then the other side, ending with a sloppy kiss. It's gross, yes, but he feels as though he owes him that much, what better way than to do it slightly sexually? Maybe it will get Oli to not be so angry.

"Please forgive me, Oli, I'll get you out of it, I promise," he says, pecking his lips softly afterwards. Oli is in too much shock to answer, and is still clearly horny, but still agitated.

"Oli?" Lee asks again, annoying the fuck out of Kellin. 

"What am I gonna do?" Oli says, quickly snapping out of the sexual haze he had been under.

"Here, pretend you're sick!" Kellin replies, looking around the room for some sort of blanket. He comes up short, but does find is his long overcoat he had worn into the venue (he hadn't wanted to be recognized by the swarm of fangirls outside). He grabs it and throws it over Oli's shoulders. It swallows him, covering his handcuffed arms easily. "Ok, cough or something. Tell him you don't feel well and just like, stick your head out the door."

Oli gives him a look. Kellin shrugs because - what the hell else was he supposed to do? It's the best suggestion he could come up with at the moment, and honestly, it seemed like a pretty good one.

"Well, open the fuckin' door for me a bit, would ya?" Oli snaps, and Kellin rushes over, opening it slightly and letting Oli converse with Lee through the opening.

"Hey, fuckin' finally - wait, why do you have a huge jacket on?"

"Don't feel well," he lies, coughing afterwards. "Think I'm gonna hang out here. Sleeping with Sirens' can give me a ride or something. Think I just need some rest or somethin'."

There's a brief moment of silence, in which Kellin gets anxious that Lee is catching onto the lie.

"OK, as long as that's what you want. Hope you feel better, man."

Oli kicks the door closed and shrugs Kellin's jacket off him in one swift motion. It falls to the floor and pools around his feet.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous! You better have an idea how to get these things off me, or I'm gonna kill you."

"You can't kill me if you're handcuffed," Kellin points out, which, he really shouldn't have, because this only seems to fuel Oli's anger. Oli's shrugging and twisting his arms this way and that - trying to ease his way out of them.

"AH," he winces, tugging even harder.

"Quit it! They're real cuffs, Oli, they're made to stay the fuck on," Kellin says, more harshly than he intends. He reaches out and grabs Oli's arm, turning him around so he can get a closer look. He had tightened them too tight for any possibility of him getting them open at this point by himself. His fingers trace the outline of Oli's wrists, hovering over the metal. 

"Well?" Oli asks, turning his head to get a look at Kellin. "You better have some ideas running around in that thick skull of yours."

Oh, Kellin did have some ideas, but he knows that's right now is not the time to shove Oli back up against the wall and fuck him senseless. No, that would be for a day when he actually has the key.

"Nothing. No idea how to do this, only to call the cops."

"Fuckin' great. Now I've got to be humiliated in front of an American policeman. What's next?"

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad," Kellin says, pulling out his phone and dialing 911.

"Hello? Is this a medical emergency?"

"Uh, actually no. This isn't an emergency, I just need some help…"

***

"To be honest, this is a new one," the police officer says as he walks into the room. Kellin had let him in, after explaining the whole situation on the phone and begging someone to come help after much persuasion. "I've heard of it once happening to a coworker, but he said it was a female and she was naked."

"Well, my boyfriend likes to play stupid fuckin' games," Oli says bitterly as the officer works on undoing the restraints. 

The officer laughs, handing the cuffs to Kellin. "Next time, make sure you have the key, alright?" 

Kellin nods quickly, and watches as Oli touches the tender spots on his wrists now. They're bright red and very visible from across the room.

The spots should definitely not turn him on but they do. 

"Oh, there won't be a next time," Oli says. The officer chuckles heartily as he leaves, the door shutting behind him with a soft click. Oli then checks his phone for the time, then leaves the room without another word to Kellin.

Shit.

***

Oli ignores him for two days and twenty-two hours straight. It's Kellin that snaps, and he actually yells at him after Sleeping With Sirens gets offstage in San Antonio.

"I'm sick of this!" he yells, sweat dripping off his forehead. This Texas heat is fucking getting to him and not in a good way. It's October for Christ's sake, why is it still hot? 

Oli looks baffled by his sudden outburst, he had been watching side stage and was now going towards the back with the rest of the band. Justin is looking over at Kellin like he's sprouted another head.

"Ignoring me and shit, really? I've waited way too long to have a decent fucking relationship with your skinny ass to put up with this crap," he says, grabbing the towel that someone hands to him (he doesn't even register who) and wiping it over his sweaty face. For some reason, Oli is still following him as the band enters their dressing room. It's probably a good thing, because Kellin wants to keep yelling. "I always knew you were an asshole, but I thought we were past that shit. You're just as conceited and rude as I thought you were."

Nick puts a comforting hand on his back, which Kellin promptly shrugs off. "What's going on, man?" Nick asks. Kellin glares at him.

"Anything else you'd like to say to me before I leave? Any other insult to slam in my face?" Oli asks. The nerve he has. 

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here and don't come back!" he shouts, to which Oli responds by leaving the dressing room and slamming the door behind himself.

Only a few seconds of silence are allowed to pass before the questions start spewing out of his bandmates mouths.

"What's going on?"

"Did he do something to you?"

"Since when did he start paying attention to you in the first place?"

"Are you dating?" (This question Jack asked, and Kellin pointedly ignored)

"NOTHING," he snaps to answer them all. "He's just an asshat with a pretty face," he says, only realizing exactly what he had said afterwards. 

Nick leans back into the leather couch (why was there a leather couch in Texas to begin with?) and smiles devilishly at Kellin. "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Kellin slams the towel down he had been holding and rushes to the door. "I do not have a crush on him," he says, punctuating his sentence with a harsh slam.

He navigates through the people in the hallway. Passing Jordan whom says hi (he ignores him) and Lee. (He ignores him too). He weaves in and out of different reporters and cameramen, some of which he recognizes and he gives them the friendliest nod he could muster up. Wouldn't want to end up a trending tag in Twitter because he was a jackass.

He reaches his destination and opens the door, finding Oli right where he wanted him - alone and in his dressing room. He had been on his phone, but when Kellin opened the door it had been promptly tossed to the side.

A soft click sounds as Kellin closes the door behind himself. "You are going to apologize to me, and you're going to apologize right fucking now." He walks over to where Oli is sitting, and Oli makes no attempt to stand. Fuck, he doesn't even look up at him. Kellin grabs his chin and forces him to look up. "Apologize," he snaps.

This is when he realizes, it all clicks, that all of this might have been the plan in the beginning, when Oli says: 

"Make me."

It all makes sense. He wastes no time, though, unzipping his jeans, Oli looks so willing, so ready. His eyes are hungry for it -he wants this so badly he's been on edge for fucking days.

"You act like a little bitch because you want me to come after you," he says, gripping Oli's hair tightly.

Oli can't talk since he has a cock in his mouth, but Kellin can see the smirk play on the corners of his beautiful mouth. It feels so good; it's been only been days since they'd fooled around but it has felt like years. Kellin would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about hate fucking Oli a couple of times that they had been avoiding each other.

He's about to make that fantasy real.

They get in a better position, Oli on the couch, Kellin whispering in his ear;

"You want this don't you?"

"Fuck, yes," is his reply, so breathless and needy. Kellin gives it to him; hard. He's needed this for days, the sweet sensation of Oli that a blowjob just doesn't give him. 

He's inside him, thrusting hard but gentle enough for Oli to feel good. He would never hurt him, no matter how much they fought. Deep down he always cares for him, even if he does piss him off.

"Say it, say you're sorry for being a fucking bitch," Kellin pants. He's so close to an orgasm now, he's on the edge of not being able to last long enough to hear Oli say it…

"I'm sorry," he chokes out, hands bracing the edge of the couch. Kellin wraps a tender hand around Oli's cock, bringing them both to orgasm together, a skill they had acquired early on in their relationship. He loves the noises Oli makes when he climaxes, the steady stream of 'ahs' that sound so beautiful when they're just for Kellin. He kisses the back of Oli's neck, resting his head on Oli's as he calms down.

They clean up the best they can with what they have, thankfully there are plenty of towels in this dressing room to do so with.

"So this whole time, you were just trying to get me fired up, huh?" Kellin asks casually, running his hands through his hair in a feeble attempt to tame it. 

Oli looks up, wiping his hands on a towel. "Partially, yes. I was also actually still kind of mad at you, though."

Kellin gives him a look. 

"What? I was! I mean, come on, I thought I was stuck in those damn things forever, you can't expect me to be grateful about it!" Oli says.

"I would've taken good care of you, though, you know that Oli…" he says, crossing the room and placing a hand on Oli's hip. "I would've kept you all to myself, to do whatever I wanted; whenever I wanted…"

Oli grins despite himself. "Shut up."

They kiss until they have to stop, until their band mates show up at the door, knocking on it and yelling out that it's time to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this one after really seeing a pair of real handcuffs in a pawn shop lol. Now that I think about it I don't even think I saw the keys with those either... XD
> 
>   
☽ [Tumblr](https://misssnightmare.tumblr.com) │ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MisssNightmare) │ [Dreamwidth](https://missnightmare.dreamwidth.org/) ☾


End file.
